Electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continuing to strive to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using smaller or compact structures. As the size of such antenna components (e.g., antenna radios) are reduced or minimized, the more detrimental impedance losses may become to antenna performance. For example, using flex or cable connections for routing antenna feed signals between two components of a small form factor electronic device may not be possible as the required service loops may be too detrimental to antenna performance. Direct, rigid electrical contacts or connectors may provide the necessary performance and small form factor to route antenna feed signals between components of such an electronic device. However, force (e.g., normal, shear) from such connectors in any direction (e.g., during installation or attachment of a first component to a second component) may result in creep failure of an adhesive interface between the components. As such, there remains a need for improved electrical contacts or connectors for small form factor electronic devices, and in particular, smaller or shorter plug connectors that provide an electrical connection between two components of an electronic device while imparting a net zero or low force on an interface between the components.